Raising Tony Vol 1
by Night Angel Gunny
Summary: Story has been edited. AO A two year old is left on Gibbs door step. He adopts the boy and raises him as his own. Gibbs has a chance at a family agian and Tony has the chance to be raised by a loving father. Gibbs/Tony - Father/Son
1. Chapter 1

Disc: I do not own NCIS or the characters.

Leroy Jethro Gibbs/Tony DiNozzo Father/Son

AO: Okay guys I am setting this after about middle season of three. Yeah I know it's going to be weird thinking Tony isn't a agent but he a five year old boy. But I wanted to do my own version of Gibbs and Tony doing their Father and Son thing.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**There was a knock on the door and I sighed heavily. It was the middle of the afternoon and maybe it was something important! Why people can't call and leave a damn message always confused me. I wiped my hands as I headed up the stairs. When I opened the door there was a car seat, with what looked like a small toddler, straight in front of me. **

**I froze for a second. It was cold out so I picked the carrier up and headed inside. I put the car seat down and I lifted the toddler out. It seemed the toddler was a boy and I wanted to make sure he was warm. I was cradling him in one arm when I saw a letter with my name on it. I unfolded it to read it. There were other papers down there as well. **

"**Dear Jethro,**

**It's been a while. I have not talked to you since Shannon and Kelly died. I am sorry to do this to you but the doctors say that I won't be alive much longer and Tony doesn't need to watch me die. I don't want you giving him to social services. He has passed the age were adoption is most likely to happen. Jethro, you were my friend as much as Shannon was and I trust you with my son. His father died over in Iraq about eighteen months ago and I'm sure you remember I have no family. I was a foster kid myself, I know what it is like. Please, Jethro, watch over my son! Please make sure he has a happy child hood! That's something I couldn't give him and something he deserves. All the legal paperwork is in here as well and they are signed for you to become his legal guardian. **

**Isabella DiNozzo" **

**I looked through the rest of the paperwork. There was his birth certificate, with one of my best friends named as his father. I knew he had passed away about two years and six months ago in the line of duty. I couldn't give the kid up! I was going to have to raise him. "Well, Tony, it looks like it's just you and me, little man." He had fallen asleep in my arms. **

**I was glad that the Navy Yard, where NCIS was based, had a 24/7 Daycare for the people that work at NCIS. That was what I was going to have to do. Truth be told, raising a son was something I wouldn't mind doing. It had already started to fill the missing spot of Shannon and Kelly. They would always be in my heart but in looking after Tony I knew that I had found a new meaning in life, besides fighting for justice. **

**I made a call. "Hey Ducky, could you come over to my place? I have a small patient I would like you to look over. The paper says he's about twenty four months old and I would like you to see if he healthy." On the other end of the phone, Ducky said, "Jethro, where on earth did you get a toddler?" **

**I took a deep breath. How to explain this to one of my best friends? "He was left on my doorstep and no, I don't want to hear a story Ducky. The woman was an old friend of mine and Shannon's. Her husband and I served together, he died about the time she would have been about four months along. I was named the Godfather by the mother and I guess she just never thought to tell me all this. But could you just come over and look over the child?" I think Ducky was in shock but then I heard him clear his throat before replying, "I'll be right over, Jethro!" Then he hung up, probably shocked. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disc: I do not own NCIS or the characters. **

**Leroy Jethro Gibbs/Tony DiNozzo Father/Son**

**In this one I only have Gibbs with McGee and Ziva as his partners on the team. Know this story is basically Tony growing up tell he hits 18. I do have a idea of making him go in to the Military or going strait to NCIS but that well be after I write this one. So there well be a sequel to this one just giving everyone a chance to tell me if that's a good idea. So do me a favor everyone give me Reviews with what you think about my idea please!?!**

**--------------------------------------------------------------**

Tim and Abby had stayed with Tony until it was his third birthday. Ziva and Ducky were there as well and I had to get his present. When I walked in the one year old Golden Retriever saw Tony and bounded to him licking his face. There was pure glee on his face

"Daddy got me a doggy!"

The squeal made me happy I was glad he liked his present he needed a pet all boys did.

McGee handed Tony his present once he was ready for them it was a nice size box with a lot of Hot Wheels the boy hugged McGee

"Tanks for the Cars Gee" He hadn't quite got Mc in to the Gee it was kind of funny. He actually called him Probie once cause he heard me do it.

Ducky had given him a box that had a track for the Hot Wheels and a new sweater with a Duck on it. Tony smiled and hugged Ducky "Ducky you help me set up pwease?" He was getting better at some of his words the daycare taught him and I was glad and proud at how fast he learned.

Ziva handed him a box about the size of McGee just a bit longer. I hoped to God she didn't get the boy a gun if she did I would have to head slap her. To my surprise it was full of books for his age to help him learn to read.

Ziva said "Can I read you one later Tony?" I had to smile she had come to liking Tony but she had problems with other children when we had one on a case.

Tony smiled to her and gave her a hug she still gave semi-stiff hugs he said "Read later" which meant sure go for it when I was done playing knowing my son.

Abby was last like she wanted to be. Her box was big and she slide it to him. He ripped through it.

She said once he had it open "It's the hole collection of Disney moves along with the anime ones they put out." I could see the anime ones were "Spirited Away" a few others. I knew Abby was Goth but she had a love for Disney moves. Abby had a habit of spoiling Tony I didn't mind it that much but I did put my foot down on some things.

When it was time for everyone to go they had a blast. They all loved Tony. Ducky was his grandfather besides my father Jack. Abby and Ziva were his aunts and McGee was his uncle. He love them all dearly and it was clear how he felt for them. We were a family and we protected each other through everything and that's how it was going to stay I hope.

I watched him outside as he was playing with the new dog. He had a name already it was Gage and Tony agreed he liked the name. Ducky had helped him set up his Hot Wheels track up in his room.

When it was time I called "Tony come in its almost time for your bath and bed."

He came running at me I picked him up he was babbling about everything that had happen today he was so happy I understood about half of what my son said.

When I got him in the bath "Can Gage take a bath with me Daddy" I laughed

"No son but he can sleep with you tonight."

Tony smiled big and nodded as he went to play with his toys. I started to wash his hair and wash him. He was tired I could tell he was winding down and a good warm bath always did that for him. I lifted him, dried him and helped him put on his Pjs.

"Daddy will you read me a story that Aunt Ziva got me please?" I nodded and picked one out. I started to read it to him. I had got him a queen size bed instead of a kids bed. Gage was curled to him and they both feel asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disc: I do not own NCIS or the characters. **

**Leroy Jethro Gibbs/Tony DiNozzo Father/Son**

**Okay guys there well be some skipping of time cause I plan to have Tony go all the way up tell he 18. I promise to try not to skip a lot threw the years I well try to make a two or three post for ever year but I may skip a year or two maybe more well see. But hey if you guys want to put some advice in your reviews what I should have Tony and Gibbs do threw that year please review and let me know what you think. **

**------------------------------------------------------------------**

Tony wasn't to happy about being taken to school. He would be in pre school now they had schools on the base.

"Little man you have to go to school remember you want to grow up. Well school is part of that and it's just like day care just a little different."

Tony looked at me with one of those. I'm mad at you daddy. "I don't wanna." He crossed his arms and God I hated having to be strict with him. I got him out of the car seat and looked to him "Sorry son but you have to go to school. That's an order understood son?"

Tony looked to me and nodded but didn't say anything he was going for the silent treatment and don't get me wrong. I felt bad. Putting him in school was like abandoning the kid. The family that lived across the street had a son that was Tony's age and they would be in school together. They had made friends when in daycare and his mother said he would pick up both boys from school until I got off work.

"Now Tony, after school Amy will be here to get you and Andy to take you home and when I get off work I'll come get you I promise." He nodded. Still no words, he was working this silent treatment well for a little boy that's talkative and loves to have something to say at all times.

When I set him down in his class he grabbed my pant leg and gave me those look of fear. I knew he was scared. Then he saw Andy and saw he was painting and he tugged again this time his eyes not so scared any more.

"Daddy can I paint?"

The teacher came over and kneeled down "Hello you must be Tony Gibbs my name is Miss. Anderson. You want to paint, you can do that." Tony looked to me and I kneeled down kissed his for head. "You be good and play with Andy and the other kids. Paint me a picture that we can put on the fridge alright?" He nodded and dashed over to the paints where the teacher followed to help. I headed out to get to work. God I felt like a heal leaving him there but I had been going to work for a year and he's been in daycare and had Amy let him have sleepovers with Andy.

Tony had been going to pre school for about two weeks know when I got a call from the teacher she told me that Tony went to the hospital I stood up the rest of the team did the same

"Why is my son in the hospital?" The rest of the team looked worried.

"Mr. Gibbs your son was on the monkey bars and he fell down and broke his arm."

I took a deep breath and slide my hands threw my hair

"Ill be there as soon as I can." I hung up and looked to Ziva

"Go get Ducky and bring him. I want to make sure those doctors don't fuck my sons arm up."

He looked to Tim "Make sure Abby knows she will have a fit if we don't tell her. But tell her to finish her work since she's still on the case and that I'll bring Tony with me when I come back to work." They both nodded and set to do what I told them to do.

I drove with Ducky in the car, who was holding on for dear life but he knew I wouldn't crash. When we got there we were lead to where Tony was and Ducky ruffled his hair and went to talk to the doctor.

Tony looked at me with eyes full of tears "I'm sorry Daddy. It hurts."

I sat down. He had a bright purple cast on his arms.

I stroked his hair "It wasn't your fault accidents happen son." He nuzzled his head into my chest some more as he whimpered. I stroked his hair whispering comforting words in his ear as he calmed down.

Ducky came in the room and Tony had fallen asleep.

He said "I saw the report seems he made a clean break of his arm and it should heal in about a month Jethro. What I'm going to do is on our way back to the office we'll pick up some child Tylenol. You can give that to him when it hurts." I nodded and I signed all the release forms for him to go with me.

This time I drove carefully back to the NCIS building. When we got there I put him right beside my desk in a miniature futon I kept in the office.

The team asked if he was okay "Ya Ducky said he well be fine it was a clean break. He'll be in the cast for about a month."

Abby hovered over him and I spoke softly "Abby he going to be okay. When he wakes up I'll bring him down to the lab or before I leave after I finish typing my report okay?" She nodded and headed to her lab. She looked like she had heard the worse news she could hear that he had broken his arm.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disc: I do not own NCIS or the characters. **

**Leroy Jethro Gibbs/Tony DiNozzo Father/Son**

**This ones a bit longer truth be told guys I'm not sure how long the chapters well be it well be more when I think there done. I am glad that I'm getting a lot of story alerts its good to see people that are enjoying my story since I enjoy to have you guys read them. Please continue to read and give me options on what you want to see in the story please. **

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

It had been about two months since Tony had broken his arm. Truth be told I don't think the boy even remembered breaking his arms. He was easy to make happy. We could play the smallest game or do the smallest thing together and he was happy just to be with me.

When I heard a knock at the door I opened it and smirked. There stood my father with a large box of a wooden train set.

"Hey Dad" That's when there was a high pitched squeal "Papa!" Ducky was Grandpa and my dad was Papa. Tony was next to me bouncing up and down looking at the big box. "Is that for me Papa?"

Jack took Tony's hand and smiled "Sure is how about we find a corner in the living room to set it up?" Tony was bouncing up and down I gave him a look "Thank you Papa" he moved to a corner that Jack had chosen and they started to set up the old fashion wooden train.

I went to finish dinner. My dad had called ahead of time to tell me he was coming. I had already started a roast this morning, it was smelling good and the smell also told me it was almost ready to eat. I checked on the pie that I had made. I felt like Mr. Mom some times but I love it because I had a son to raise and love.

When the food was ready we all set down to eat. Tony finished before either of us because he wanted to go play with his new train. I let him down after washing his face and went to play.

My dad looked to me "Son your doing a fine job with Tony. I'm proud of you for taking him in and raising him as a single father. You have made this old man's heart happy to have a grandson."

I smiled to my dad leaned back some "I miss Kelly and when he's old enough he will learn about his older sister. I also plan to tell him about his biological parents when he is old enough and take him to see their graves."

Jack nodded. He looked at me taking a sip of the beer. "It's a good idea to have no secrets between you two when he gets to be about ten or so." I nodded to my dad. I agreed. I wanted to wait to tell him when he's at age he could understand that his parents didn't just leave him they couldn't help it.

When I got Tony to sleep, I told my dad he could have my bed. I slide in to Tony bed since it was a queen size and it was big enough for both of us. Gage got up on the end of the bed to keep my feet warm and he guarded us for the night.

The rest of the week Tony was hyper and happy to have his Papa there with us. We set up the Christmas tree to get it ready for Christmas. I know stopping Tony from opening his presents early was a bit of a challenge but not one I couldn't handle.

Ziva was going to be with us for Christmas along with Ducky. Ever since he lost his mother I had made it a point to have him over for the holidays that we were not working. Tim and Abby had left their presents for Tony, Ducky and me. They went to spend Christmas with their family.

Ziva had come over Christmas Eve and she had started the cooking of the turkey. She was Jewish and we all knew it and she had celebrated her own at her home and now she wanted to celebrate Christmas our way as well. She slept on the couch so she could watch the turkey and be up early enough to start on the rest of the side dishes to go with the turkey.

I came downstairs to make some coffee "Ziva you sure you don't want me to help you cook?" She looked to me and shook her head "It is my part. You and your father did the tree and I will do the food."

I nodded she seemed content with this and she was happy to do it. Even if she was good at hiding her feelings you could tell that she was happy to be here with a family. She had learned that she was family to the team as much as Tony was.

I saw my father come down the stairs with a very excited little boy who was almost squirming in his arms. I went to the door to let Ducky in with his presents that he had with him. My dad looked at me laughing "I think its time to open presents come on team."

Ducky smiled "I would say so. We have a very excited young man who would agree with you Jackson." Ducky smiled he was proper with his names and we all got use to it.

Tony was set down next to me "We're going to do this one at a time okay?" He nodded. God I hoped he actually listened to me.

We gave Ziva our present to her and it was a picture of her holding Tony while she read him a book on his birthday. She looked at us with tears in her eyes. Then they were gone and she handed everyone their gifts. She had got my father a nice bottle of scotch. She had got Ducky two opera tickets so they could go together. She had given me a watch that was beautiful with the words inscribed Father. "You are a father to me, McGee and Abby. You are Tony's father as well so I wanted to get you something special."

Tony got to his present from her and opened it. It was a few games to further his mind he smiled big "We can play them later right Aunt Ziva?" She nodded and smiled and she opened her gifts from Ducky which was a beautiful shawl and my father had gotten her a sweater.

It was Ducky's turn "Take this to Ducky Tony" Tony did as he ran over and shoved it in his lap with a big grin on his face. When he opened it, it was a pocket watch. It seemed we had the same idea that Ziva had it had on the back inscribed Best Grandfather Ever.

I handed the next present to Tony "This is for Papa go ahead" Tony crawled in my dads lap "Help open" Tony announced. He shredded the paper off in a speed. There was a photo album that had pictures of when I was a kid some with mom in it and some picture of Tony three years with me.

I could see the tears in my fathers eyes "Son this is perfect and I will cherish it for a long time."

Ducky handed his gift to me. It was a book on something or another. I would read it when I had time. Ducky's books, most of the time, were fun to read. Yes I like to read I just need glasses to do it.

Ducky had given my father a good sweater. My dad had gotten Ducky a new sweater as well. I kept my laugh to my self as they seemed to approve. My dad handed me a letter inside was a piece of paper that said he had set up a good fund for Tony's trust fund. I looked shocked but nodded my thanks.

Tony got to open his gifts. Now my father had made him a lot of wooden toys that he looked excited about and he would play with them right know if he didn't have more gifts to open. Ducky had got him a three wheel bike. Abby had got him a black teddy bear with his name on it and he loved it too. Tim had got him some computer games for his age that I played with him on my laptop.

All in all it was a good Christmas. I had decided all was done I crawled into bed with Tony. He was so exhausted about an hour before his bed time soon he was crashed out. I slide in pulled my son to me and fell asleep with Gage at our feet.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disc: I do not own NCIS or the characters. **

**Leroy Jethro Gibbs/Tony DiNozzo Father/Son**

**Warning I am making Tony five years old know. Yes I skipped another year and but I don't do good writing a lot of chapters I seem to do better when I just do about five up to eight to story. But there well be sequels for different age range this one is going to end when he ten or twelve. **

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Tony came rushing through the living room passed were the news was playing as Gage followed. The kid was active and seemed like he was good at athletics. He seemed to like Basketball from what I can tell at his age. Football didn't catch his eye when we went to the store. Baseball and basketball was what he wanted. So I paved a spot near the shed out back and put a basketball hoop out there. We got two gloves and a baseball so we can practice throwing the ball.

Truth be told, hell if I wasn't doing anything with him Gage keeps him entertained more then his friends and anyone from the team. They were best friends and Tony made sure everyone knew who was his best friend, it was a dog.

"Tony stop running in the living room if you want to run head out to the backyard!" I heard the sliding door in the kitchen close and headed out to watch.

I headed outside. Nothing I really wanted to see on the news. I saw the weather and that was about it. I set on the railing as he played with Gage he didn't need a lot of toys really. Tony's imagination seemed to be enough for him. Well him and Gage, he one time put a pirates hat on Gage and played pirates.

When I went to give him a bath he played for awhile when I came back he looked a little pale I felt his forehead he had a bit of a fever. I got him tucked in bed Gage got on the end of the bed.

I went to call Ducky when he answered I said "Ducky, Tony seems to have a bit of a fever can you come check him out."

I leaned against the wall "Sure let me get my bag and I'll be there soon. The stomach flu is going around he may have caught it at school." I nodded and I hung up went to check on him then I saw that look I picked him up rushed him to the toilet were he chucked up his dinner.

I stroked his hair as he cried softly I lifted him and set him down "Tony I'll be right back I promise son." I went and came back with a trash can that he could reach for. "This is for when you get sick okay if I'm not here son."

Tony nodded to me and whimpered. I set him down to put a cold wash cloth along his forehead and stroked his hair. Like any parent I wish I could take his pain and sickness away and give it to my self. I slide the covers over him knowing that sweating out a fever helped as well.

I heard Ducky come in. He walked in and set on the other side of the bed.

Tony looked at him. "Grandpa Ducky I don't feel good." He reached over to the trash can and threw up again. I sighed grabbed it to clean out in my sons bathroom.

Ducky stroked his forehead as he put a thermometer in his ear as I waited for it to tell me. I sighed he had a temperature of 102.0

"Tony you will feel better in a day or two Grandpa promises." I came out to see Ducky stroking his hair I nodded I had heard him.

Ducky stood up and motioned for me outside. "I'm going to the store to get what he needs. Plus some fluids that will help him with this so he doesn't get dehydrated. I looked to him and nodded "Good idea Ducky I'll try to get him to some rest and maybe go to sleep."

Ducky nodded and headed out as I headed back to my sons room I stroked his back as he was fading in to sleep. Gage whined and I stroked his fur "He'll be okay Gage he just got an upset stomach" Was I seriously talking to a dog to make him stop worrying.

The next day Tony stays in bed and he hated it that's for sure. He kept telling me he was fine in his worn out voice. He was really trying to get out of bed so he could play. I gave him a color book and some colors. I read to him while he fell asleep in my arms. He slept a lot and Ducky came back to give him another shot through the day.

We had finally got another member to our team and when I was gone Ziva was a good leader and this was the first time actually that I had to miss out for two days of work while my son was sick. He did seem to be getting better but just to risk it I would keep him in bed for the rest of the night if his fever was gone, I would let him get up and play for the day. Not a lot but enough so he isn't totally bored. Then he would go to school the next day and I could get back to work.

You know I loved my son but truth be told going to work gave me a little break from him and when I was with him I got a break from my thoughts and work. So it was a good even working life for me. I loved my job and I loved my son.

I used his old baby monitor while I worked on my boat when he was sleeping and when he was awake I would entertain him. I made him eat soup most of the time and half turkey sandwiches seems to be able to keep it down.

He was a little better by the next day and he would play and get tired a little easer than normal so he slept then by the day after that he was back in school full of energy. I had to laugh when he saw Andy it was like he hadn't seen his friend in almost ten years.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disc: I do not own NCIS or the characters. **

**Leroy Jethro Gibbs/Tony DiNozzo Father/Son**

**Hmm. I've been thinking not so sure how much I can pull of the five bit I may be jumping the gun after this one make him about eight years old. He reminds me of my nephew at that age. It's getting harder to talk for someone under six but I shall try. **

**------------------------------------------------------------------**

Tony was about to have his seventh birthday. He was growing so fast that he was taller than most of the kids in his class. He loved sports and the funny thing was, as much as he hated school work, he was good at it. The teachers loved him; he had a charm about him that would always get him out of trouble before they would call me. I mean I did get a few calls when he had gone a bit over board, but not many.

We were setting up for Tony's birthday today and Abby was helping me while he was at a friend's house. Gage was outside playing with Tim. He was still a hyper dog, even if he was three years old now. Tony was having his birthday with his friends right now. The rules were, he will have a personal birthday with us. I know it's kind of weird but it was special to all of us.

After a couple hours had passed I heard the door open. "Hey, Dad, it was so cool! We went to a water park." I smirked as he came in and he saw that his birthday party with us was ready. One thing I hoped was that he would never grow too old for this. Abby hugged him and nuzzled him like she always did and he smirked.

One thing about Tony was he started to love the girls at an early age. He never got that whole "girls are gross" stage. I had to smirk because he wasn't the best yet but I had already seen him flirt with one of the girls at school. It was just an innocent flirt though, nothing like I would do. He had basically told her that she was pretty and the girl had blushed. That's about as far as his flirting goes, for now.

"Cool, Bud. Did you get some presents?" I asked. He nodded and replied, "Got some computer games and a few PS3 games, Dad." I nodded. The one thing he loved was his games but he did know how to go outside and play as well. Gage came up and put his paws on Tony's chest and licked his face. I smirked, that dog sure loved him.

I nodded to him and smiled. "Go put your gifts away in your room, Son, and then come back down so we can start your party. Aunt Ziva and Grandpa Ducky should be here soon." Tony stopped and looked to me and asked, "What about Papa? Is he coming, Dad?"

I didn't know how to tell him that his Papa had passed away this morning in his sleep. I was going to have to tell him tonight. I hadn't told any of the team either. I would wait until later, this was Tony's day. I mean it's only once you turn seven years old, right? "He couldn't make it, Bud. Go put your things away for me. Okay?" He nodded and headed upstairs with Gage following.

When he came back downstairs Ziva and Ducky had arrived. He sat down and was smiling as we ate. I had made some burgers on the grill. We sat there talking about all kinds of things like what he did at school, what sports he liked best, his teams, etc. I watched as him and Tim were talking about new video games. The good thing about my team was that they treated Tony like a friend and not just a kid. Well Abby treated everyone special, she was the exception and Tony took it because he loved her, like we all did.

Then came the gifts and Ziva gave hers first. Tony opened them and looked really happy. He smiled as wide as he could and said,

"Cool, some roller blades. Thanks, Aunt Ziva." She nodded as she looked at him and said, "When we have time, we go to the park and roller blade, okay?" Tony nodded, he would enjoy that. "Aunt Abby can come to right?" Abby looked at us smiling and Ziva nodded, "Of course she can come."

Ducky handed over the pretty big box to Tony, who opened it and pulled out a helmet, pads for his elbows and knees and finally a skateboard. I grunted. 'Great, like those are going to help the scratches he's going to get from learning to ride that!' I thought but Tony's smile told me he loved it. "Thanks, Grandpa" He gave him a big hug.

Tim handed him a box that had some new games for the PS3 that were for two players. Tim came over like he was one of Tony school friends to sit in his room and play these games. I smirked as he looked to him "Cool, Uncle Tim, we can play games next weekend? This weekend?" Tim nodded he would never refuse he enjoyed playing those games as much as my son did, maybe even a tad more.

Abby handed him her gift she smirked she always had interesting gifts. One of the good things about Tony was he was never scared to show them off. He opened it and it was a beautiful watch but it was decked out in black - that's Abby for you. In the middle was the word Tony. Tony smiled and hugged Abby, who hugged him back. "Thanks, Abby. I'll have a watch to wear to school now."

I handed him my gift and he opened it up. The biggest smile ever lit up his face. "Dad, does this mean I get to help you with the boat?" I smirked, "Yep, Tony. You're old enough to learn how to help me but that means you got to listen, okay, kid?" He pulled out the tools that I had given him that was just like mine. He nodded enthusiastically.

Later I sat there stroking his hair, he had been worn out with the two birthday parties he had and he had asked again about his Papa. I would tell him in the morning about Jack dying and that we had to go to up to Stillwater to bury him. I wasn't sure what the hell I was going to tell him. He loved that old man, he had been more of a Papa to Tony than he had been a father to me. But I understood now that he was making a living for me and mom.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disc: I do not own NCIS or the characters. **

**Leroy Jethro Gibbs/Tony DiNozzo Father/Son**

**------------------------------------------------------------------**

I sat on the edge of his bed as he was waking up, smiling slightly and stroking his hair. "Son, we need to talk, okay?" Tony looked to me and he tilted his head in a weird way as he nuzzled his head into Gage neck trying to wake up.

I took a deep breath and started to talk "You remember how I told you that when people die they go to heaven and they watch over us?" I saw as he nodded slightly. "Papa died yesterday morning and I didn't want to tell you on your birthday. But we're going to go to my hometown to bury Papa okay?"

I felt him get in my lap and look at me. He asked me the one question that I knew would be coming. "Why did Papa have to die?" I took a deep breath and kissed his forehead softly as I stroked his back. "Well, everyone has a time when their life comes to an end and Papa's time came so he could be in heaven with my mom. When our time comes, we'll get to meet up with him and you can meet my mom then."

Tony looked to me and he sat there thinking. I could tell he was trying not to cry. "So you want to go with me or do you want to stay with your aunts and uncles?" He looked down, thinking about it. He stayed like that for a good ten minutes and then he looked up and nuzzled his head in to my neck, whispering, "I want to go too please, Dad." I nodded and stroked his back for a while. "Okay, Son, you can come."

Part of me wanted him to say he wanted to stay behind and part of me wants him there with me. I needed some comfort and that was what my son did for me whenever I thought about Shannon and Kelly. But I knew somewhere up there, they were both watching over me and Tony. Tony had a picture by his bed of Shannon and Kelly, he had told me they were his mommy and sister in heaven. That touched me more than my son would ever know. I sent a silent pray for Shannon to help Dad around heaven and that he wouldn't mind playing with Kelly.

We drove in silence to Stillwater. I knew that Tony was thinking about the fact that he wasn't ever going to see his Papa again but he knew that he was going to be in heaven with his mommy and sister up there. I had been so glad he thought of them that way, even if he had never met them. When we got there he was asleep so I put him up in my old room. We would share the room because I wanted to stay close to my son. I undressed him to his boxers, he liked to sleep like me, and I did the same for myself and got in to bed with him. I held him close as I kissed his forehead lightly and whispered, "I love you, Son, and don't ever forget that." I let myself fall to sleep, peacefully thinking of Shannon and Kelly.

The next morning I was talking to the funeral director at my Dad's house while Tony still slept. Dad was going to be buried next to my mom. There were two graves in between them, one each for me and Tony then Shannon and Kelly were on the other side. It was our family plot where a lot of my family was buried, so when we all went to the after world we would be close to each other. We went over how the memorial service and then the burial would go. We chatted casually for a little longer and when he left, Tony came down. I smiled and said, "Want some food, Tony?"

He looked at me and he looked ready to cry. "I want my Papa!" I went over to him and sat down on the floor, dragging him in to my arms and held him as he cried. I rocked him back and forth, kissing his forehead and hair. "I know, Tony, I do too. I want them all here but he will be with Shannon and Kelly. Some day in the distant future we'll see them again. Until then Papa will be watching over us, just like Shannon and Kelly are." Tears were now rolling down my face, too.

Tony looked shocked and started wiping my tears off my face. "Daddy, don't cry please. I don't like you crying. Actually, I have never seen you cry and I don't want to see it again understood!" I had to smile at my own son I kissed his forehead and whispered, "I'll try Tony. I'll try not to cry." He looked to me and nodded. He loved me and I was glad that I had him. I took him to the kitchen and cooked us some breakfast. The next few days were going to be hard and I had to stay strong for my son because he needed me. He had just shown me he was a strong boy and that meant a lot to me.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disc: I do not own NCIS or the characters. **

**Leroy Jethro Gibbs/Tony DiNozzo Father/Son**

**------------------------------------------------------------------**

I was sitting next to my dad with my hand in his as the preacher was talking about Papa. Then we stood by the coffin while people told us they were sorry and looked at Papa laid in the coffin. I didn't like that. It looked like he was sleeping and he would wake up sometime soon. Daddy said that's he was in heaven with Mommy Shannon and Sissy Kelly. The last three days we had packed all Papa things at his house and we took them to a place were they could be given to people that needed them. We kept a lot of pictures and lots of Daddy's old toys. He said I could play with them. We found a good size picture of me sitting in Papa's lap and Daddy standing behind us. We were going to put it in my room at home.

Daddy picked me up and we walked to look one more time at the body of Papa. I nuzzled my Dad's neck. Yes, I was seven but Dad's smell and being in his arms made me feel safe. "Daddy, it's not fair that Papa can't wake up and go play with us again." Then as I looked and before my Dad could say anything, there was a tear running down his cheek. I wiped it away and hugged him tight. "I love you, Daddy." I felt him hug me back, then I saw him look at Papa and whisper, "Love you, Dad, and I'll miss you. Watch over me and Tony from heaven, please. Tell Shannon and Kelly that me and Tony love them."

I listened to Daddy. I can feel the pain in his voice I nuzzled his neck again and whispered to him, "Daddy, I'll never leave you and you can't leave me either. Deal? That's an order, Daddy!" I had heard him talk like that to McGee and Ziva so maybe it would work. I went to where we were sitting and I came back with the teddy bear that Papa had given me when I was little. He told me it was to keep me company. "He kept me company for a long time, Papa. I know it's his turn to protect you 'cause its going to be dark." Dad took my hand and smiled to me. "Yes, he will have a friend with him. Come on, Son, we need to go." We went outside, we now had to go were they were going to bury Papa.

When we had finished with the funeral, we went back to Papa's place where we started to do some more packing and Daddy told me stories of him when he was kid. There were times when he and his dad didn't get along but they still loved each other. "Papa was so mad when I decided to go into the Marines. He didn't want me to go when I was so young. I thought it was more something for him to control me by, telling me I couldn't go. But when I got older I thought about it and it was more that he was trying to protect me, Tony. He didn't want me to go fight a fight that could get me killed." I smiled to my dad and looked at him. "I'm going to be a Marine too, Daddy. I'm going to fight to protect my country." He looked at me and I wasn't sure if I said something good. 'Cause I had thought about it some and I wanted to be just like my Daddy.

Daddy looked to me and said "When you get older and you still want to go, Tony, we'll talk about it. 'Cause there's a lot we need to talk about. There are a lot of things you're going to go through and things you're going to see, Son. But I won't tell you about those until you're in high school, okay?" I looked at my Daddy and wasn't sure why I had to wait to hear all this but when Daddy decided something it was hard to make him change his mind! "Okay, Daddy, but I still want to protect and serve." He ruffled my hair and we continued to pack. Daddy had rented a moving van so we could take some things with us. Gage was running around outside and playing. I'm glad we got to bring Gage with us.

After we had dinner and I was in bed with Gage I couldn't sleep and so I slid out of bed, Gage following me, and I went to Daddy room. I slid into bed with him and he pulled me softly to him so my head could rest on his chest he said, "Tony, get some sleep. We have a little more packing to do, and then we're going to go home okay?" I snuggled into my father's chest and felt Gage curl up on our feet and said, "Daddy, do you think Papa will play with Sissy Kelly and hold her in his lap like he did with me?" I heard Daddy take a deep breath as he strokes my back. "Yes, I do I think that Kelly is getting all the love that he gave you Tony." I nodded and I snuggled my head to my dad's chest, listening to his heart beat. Whenever I had a nightmare, it was what calmed me down so I could go back to sleep.

He stroked my back softly and kissed my forehead. "Your Papa is going to miss you as much as you're going to miss him, Son. He loved you so much. He was so proud of you and glad you were his grandson." I thought about that some. "Okay, Daddy. I love you." I nuzzled his chest as his heart beat started to soothe me to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disc: I do not own NCIS or the characters. **

**Leroy Jethro Gibbs/Tony DiNozzo Father/Son**

**OOC: Okay guys I'm skipping up on his age some. But thanks for all the reviews and I'm glad to see so many people enjoy these stories thanks a lot. **

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

I think we all looked weird. I mean we're in an elementary school gym sitting on the stands watching Tony play a game of basketball. Four NCIS Agents, one medical examiner and a gothic lab tech. We did get a few odd looks because four of us had our badges and guns on. Then there was the fact that Abby was cheering so hard that people were looking at her! She was all in black with her hair in pig tails - rooting for Tony and his team. I put my hand on Abby shoulder and smiled, saying, "Tony knows you're here rooting for him, so calm down a little before you lose your voice, Abs." I smiled as she nodded and sat down. The game was almost over and Tony's team was ahead.

Truth is, it was rare to see a kid of Tony's age be this damn good at basketball and I wasn't just saying this because I am his father. The boy had some natural talent for the game and he loved it as well, which made him even more a natural at the game. The only other sport he did was track and field. He wasn't into the other sports. I smirked as the team won their game. I went down to the team and as they put Tony on their shoulders. I looked at his team mates and said, "Good work, team, if your parents are cool with it, Pizza on me at my place. Sound good, guys?" The team cheered at that and went to talk to their parents, all of who agreed. I had met a lot of them before when I had been able to come to Tony's practices.

I ruffled Andy's hair. He was my son's best friend and his father was on tour so he came over a lot to play with Tony. I gave directions to the rest of the parents as Tony and Andy got in my car. Amy was pregnant again and she was having a bad case of morning sickness, so she was home resting. Andy was going to stay with us this weekend and Tony was totally hyper about that. Tony also got it in his head that he was going to be a big brother along side Andy and neither I nor Amy could make him think different. Tony and Andy were best friends they even called each other brothers.

Tony was a people person and he loved being around people. So, when I first introduced him to the woman I had been dating, about three days ago, I was hoping he would be his charming self and like her as well. He didn't hate people. I had never seen him hate anyone, maybe dislike, but hate, no. So when she came to have dinner with us, we had been dating for about six months and I had proposed to her. She wasn't like the others, I wasn't trying to replace Shannon this time.

Well, when she came to dinner, I hadn't told Tony we were engaged. Tony knew I dated but he never met any of my girls because it never got serious. But Tony surprised the hell out of me! He told her she wasn't welcome in our family and that she needed to go away. Then when I got on to him, he stomped upstairs and slammed the door to his room. I had to apologize to her, despite being furious, but no matter what I threatened - everything including grounding him for a week - Tony just wouldn't talk to me at all. He did what I said, he did respect me as his father and that wouldn't change but he wouldn't utter a word to me. I was getting the silent treatment.

I didn't like his attitude to this woman but after he had gone up stairs she had called him a very badly behaved child and said that once they were married he had better behave properly or she would make sure he went to a military school. I had been shocked that she had said that in front of me. I wanted to hit her but I don't hit women. So I looked her in the face told her to get out of my house and to never contact me again and to find someone else who suits her because Tony was a good kid and I wasn't going to send him to some military school just because he was a normal child. She shoved the ring I had given her back at me and then drove off. I never saw her again.

So now, as the party went on, he wouldn't talk to me. He nodded his head to me when I told him I was proud of him and he did good work. I saw the way his face lit up and knew that he was glad I was there and thought of him that way. He was sitting with his team in the back yard with the pizza. Gage was getting pizza here and there, seems the team gave him all their crusts. Please, God, don't let the dog throw up, I thought. I leaned against the back door watching Tony have such a good time. Abby was out there with them, along with Ziva and Tim. The funny thing is Tony had his friends that were his age but my own team were another set of his best friends as well.

Tony made fun of McGee, not spiteful but the way Tim reacted sometimes; you would think that Tim is the younger one of the group. But Tim didn't take any of it to heart. They were like brothers a lot of the time. Tim was helping him with computers. It was something in this world that he should learn to work well with. I mean, I hated them things, that's for sure. Tim sometimes came over on the weekends to play video games and some sort of computer game.

Ziva teased Tony as much as he teased her! It was an even fight between those two. But she was teaching Tony to fight and also teach him when to fight and when not to fight. She had also decided it she wanted to teach him to speak Hebrew. He liked to spend time with Ziva and she was a good thing for Tony. Tony was also learning things about racism at school. One of the kids had said something about Tony hanging around Ziva. I had been called because Tony had pretty much given the kid a black eye. When Tony explained what had happened, both of them were suspended for a week. The other kid was wrong but still Tony hit him instead of using his words, which…. Well, truth be told, at that age I would have done the same thing.

Abby was the energetic sister to Tony and was teaching him many things. She was teaching him sign language, which I thought would come in handy. Tony went to her place whenever we had a weekend off and had a movie night with Abby. Most of the time, Andy got to go too. Those two boys were hard to separate sometimes. Ziva was teaching him to fight as well, his mother agreed to it because Ziva also made sure the boys understood the rules of when to fight and when to stand down. But Abby was teaching him a few things about forensics. They were small things so he would understood but he loved being around Abby. She was fun for him.

One day, he had come with me to work which he did once in a blue moon. Well, I couldn't find him and we all went looking. He had got in to the morgue and was sitting on one of the autopsy tables while Ducky was doing an autopsy and explaining how the poor fellow died. The thing was that it seemed Tony was taking this well, he enjoyed Ducky's stories. For me, this also taught him to respect the dead and to understand that they had been killed and deserved justice.

Yes, Tony was learning lessons he wasn't really shouldn't be learning this young, but he was a smart kid. He was also mature for his age that's when he let you see it. The more I thought about what he told me when he was seven, when my Dad died, that he wanted to be a Marine the more he was proving that he would make a damn fine Marine. But like my old man, I was scared if he went over, he I would lose my only son.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**OOC: Should I continue this story were Tony is in high school yes I am skipping some time but I want to do him in high school. Then if that one goes good then I well do one after high school. So if you want to see more please let me know in reviews.**


End file.
